Future: Remember
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo run into each other after a almost 10 years of not seeing each other. Lizzie has a secret and Gordo's determined not to ask. Finished


OK well Hi! This is my first Lizzie McGuire story but not my first fic ever! Um I got this reading everybody else's stories! I'm busy working on a sequel to this, and I have an idea for another story all together a kind of AU one! SO read and review please!  
Remember  
  
"Taxi!" A tall blonde woman hailed the yellow cab.  
"Taxi!" A man called this time.  
Both opened a door on either side of the door and got in. "Excuse me but I got this first. You will have to wait." The woman didn't even look up she was trying to set her watch.  
"I have an important meeting to get too." The man replied organizing the notes in his hand.  
"I can take both of you. It used to be people could share a cab. No problem." The cabby responded. "Where are you both going?"  
The man and the woman responded, "See you guys are even on the same street."  
The couple proceeded to ignore each other, the woman fixing her hair and make-up, the man wrapped up in his notes. The woman finally turned to look at the man at her gasp she looked up. The two locked eyes, neither turned away but nobody said anything either.  
The man swallowed and the woman finally spoke "Gordo?"  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked, hardly recognizing her.  
"Wow! What are you doing here?" Lizzie finally asked.  
"I'm lecturing at the State College. What are you doing here?"  
"I live here." Lizzie replied, "Wow. It's been a long time. What 9 years now?"  
"Yeah. Since graduation." Gordo replied.  
"So, um, do you ever you know talk to, um, Miranda?" Lizzie didn't know why she was having such a hard time asking about her.  
Gordo shook his head, "No. We lost touch."  
Lizzie nodded, "So how long are you in town for?"  
"The weekend." Gordo responded.  
"Why don't we get together sometime this weekend. You know to catch up?" Lizzie suggested "I can make us dinner. I actually am a good cook."  
Gordo laughed, "That sounds good."  
Lizzie nodded, "OK good." Before she got out of the cab she gave her address to Gordo. "So I will see you about 7?"  
  
Lizzie paid the driver quickly and jumped out of the cab, glancing at her watching. 6:15 "Wonderful." She muttered. "I have 45 minutes to get ready, cook and everything else."   
"Good evening Ms. McGuire." The doorman said as he held open the door for Lizzie.  
"Same to you Alfred." Lizzie called over her shoulder, before she even finished she was punching buttons to the elevator.   
When Lizzie reached her penthouse apartment she found the door open and the house practically destroyed. Lizzie could practically feel her blood pressure go up "Taylor and Jordan get in here immediately!"  
Two children suddenly appeared, the boy had a baseball bat in his hand and the girl had lipstick, in a horrible shade of purple painted on her lips. "What did you guys do to this apartment. You destroyed it. Can't you ever pick up after yourselves? I told you two that if you didn't get your act together I would hire a full time baby-sitter. And come Monday I am placing an ad in the newspaper for one."   
"Mom…" Both of them whined.  
"We're 8 we don't need a full time baby-sitter." The girl stated.  
"Yeah." The boy chimed in "We can take care of house. We have set anything on fire."  
Lizzie wasn't honestly worried about the kids actually hurting themselves, she had a baby-sitter for them until 5:45, and because Lizzie didn't get home much later than that she didn't worry about hiring a new baby-sitter. She lived in a very safe apartment building, with doormen and people at every elevator; there wasn't much trouble her 8-year-old twins could get into.  
"I can't talk to you about this. A friend of mine is coming to dinner. And you guys are going to Uncle Matt's. He is going to be here in 15 minutes, I expect that time to be spent picking up this apartment."  
"Why can't we stay for dinner?" The girl asked brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.  
"Because if your brother had another "F" on his report card in math he is going to be grounded for the rest of his life. And Taylor how many times have I told you not to get into my make-up?"  
"50 million."  
"Shut up Jordan!" Taylor shot blazing blue eyes at her twin brother.  
"Enough both of you. Get to work." Lizzie walked towards the telephone and her phone book, flipping through the pages she found the number for take-out Chinese and placed a quick order. Luckily Matt arrived early.  
"Thanks Matt. Don't go easy on him, I'm serious about grounding him life if he fails again." Lizzie warned touching her son's light blonde hair.  
Matt nodded, "Come on you two I think I'm parked in a no parking spot."  
Lizzie smiled and rolled her eyes at her brother as they walked out the door. Quickly she rushed to her bathroom pulled off her crème colored jacket and pants, followed by her the purple tank she had underneath and last her bra and underwear. She ran the shower water quickly, washing her hair and body stepping out she wrapped a towel around her dripping body. She brushed her hair and teeth quickly, her hair fell in gentle golden waves to her waist now, and she reapplied her make-up.  
Going quickly through her closest, Lizzie decided on a vintage green scarf skirt and white off the shoulder shirt. Lizzie had just finished clipping back her hair when the doorbell rang, "Please be the food, please be the food, please be the food." Lizzie begged as she pulled open the door "Gordo." Lizzie smiled.  
"Expecting someone else?" Gordo asked with a grin.  
"No of course not…" Lizzie's sentence trailed off as the deliveryman arrived.  
After Lizzie paid the man Gordo asked raising an eyebrow, "I thought you said you were cooking?"  
Lizzie laughed slightly, "Well, see time ran a little away from me. I can cook."  
"Of course you can." Gordo said with a laugh.  
"I'm ignoring that comment. Hey if I get the plates could you set the table?" Lizzie asked pulling out two plates.  
"Sure." Gordo replied taking the plates from Lizzie.   
  
Gordo gazed at the pictures lining the wall, there were obviously two children, she watched as they aged in the pictures. There were various pictures of the boy. But two stuck out most, the first was of a boy extremely young probably only about a year old and he was fast asleep on a bookshelf. The second was of the boy with a hat covering his blonde hair an ice cream cone in one hand and ice crème smeared all over his face. There were similar goofy pictures of the girl; the last pictures he found were grouped together in a single picture frame. One for each grade, kindergarten, first, second, and third. The same picture that was in third grade took up the biggest picture.   
"Lizzie who are the kids?"  
"Jordan's the boy and Taylor's the girl. They're my twins."  
"Lizzie are they mine?" Gordo had to ask.  
"Dinner's ready!" Lizzie announced.  
Gordo watched Lizzie her expression masked, he knew she had heard him, but he couldn't figure out if yes the twins he saw pictures of where in all actuality his or were someone else's, but it was obvious Lizzie didn't want to talk about it.   
  
"So what do you do?" Lizzie asked Gordo, it had taken everything in her not to faint when he had posed his question only minutes before.  
"I'm a neurosurgeon. Who would have thought that brain project in 8th grade would have paid off? But a lawyer. I never saw that coming." Gordo commented.  
Lizzie shrugged "I like my work."  
"So where are your kids? You didn't send them away because I was coming did you?" Gordo asked, he wanted to pull as much information out of Lizzie without making her feel uncomfortable.  
Lizzie shook her head, "No, they are at Matt's he is a teacher and Jordan needed some extra help in Math so he offered to tutor him before I killed him."  
"What are they like?" Gordo asked.  
Lizzie smiled, "Taylor is smart, boy crazy, even at 8, and loves clothes. Jordan's a lot like…hmm…. Well I guess come to think of it he is a lot like Ethan Craft. Wow Ethan Craft I haven't though of him in years."  
"Well that's pretty understandable I mean you and Miranda…"  
Lizzie shook her head; "Miranda and I started fighting about a lot more than Ethan Craft."  
"Oh really?" Gordo asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.  
"If we hadn't started arguing about Ethan Craft we would have started arguing about something else." Lizzie gazed at her plate trying to push away the tears that threatened to fall.  
"Lizzie," Gordo moved to stand beside Lizzie, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
Lizzie gazed at Gordo, "I know you didn't. So are you done?" At Gordo's nod Lizzie moved to take away all the dishes.  
While Lizzie did the dishes she and Gordo caught up some more "How long have you been in Boston?"  
"I moved here right after high school." Lizzie responded, "Matt moved here after her graduated too."  
"Do you ever go home?" Gordo asked.  
Lizzie shook her head, "I haven't been back since graduation. My family comes here for holidays. I think my Mom likes it just as much, she isn't responsible for all the holidays anymore. Besides it's easier for her and Dad to come here than me, the kids, Matt and his wife to go there. Do you go back?"  
Gordo nodded at Lizzie's first comment and then shook his head at her second, "No, I've only been back once. I don't like going back either."   
Lizzie walked away and turned on the music as a change of subject, "Here's an oldie." The radio d.j. was saying, Jordan and Taylor hated it, Lizzie loved to listen to the oldies, the music she had listened to as a kid.  
The soft, yet familiar tune of Jordan Hill's "Remember me this way". Floated to Gordo and Lizzie's ears. Gordo reached out a hand to Lizzie, "May I have this dance?"  
  
~Every now and then   
we find a special friend~  
  
Lizzie wrapped her arms around Gordo's neck. It had been a long time since they were this close to each other. Both were taken back to their Senior Prom, wrapped up in their own thoughts.   
  
~Who never lets us down   
who understands it all~  
  
3 "Gordo. Hello Gordo?" Megan Gunther waved her hand in front of her dates face, Jordan Hill's soft voice played across the speakers and Megan wanted to dance.. But his eyes were locked on something across the room.  
Megan was able to turn her attention to the direction he was looking at just in time to see Lizzie McGuire run out of the hotel ballroom the prom was being held at. Fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger she looked at Gordo.  
"David Gordon look at me." Megan commanded.  
Gordo looked up at the sound of his full name, "Did you say something Meg?"  
Megan shook her head sadly, "No, but you need to go after her Gordo. I know you really love her. You need to go to her. Stop put us all through this misery. Just go."  
Gordo looked between Megan, the woman he had proposed marriage to and the one person he really loved. Gordo kissed Meg softly on the cheek before running after Lizzie. 3  
  
~Reaches out its time to fall   
you're the bestfriend that I've found~  
  
3"Lizzie!" Lizzie ignored Gordo's words but kept running through the parking lot, her prom dress bunched in fists. "Lizzie wait!" Gordo called again grabbing Lizzie's arm this time,  
"Gordo let go!" Lizzie's voice was clogged with tears. Lizzie tried to back up but her heal caught on the back of her dress. She would have fallen Gordo hadn't wrapped his arms safely around her waist.  
"What happened Lizzie?" Gordo asked soothingly.   
"M-Miranda k-k-kissed E-e-ethan."  
"Oh Lizzie I'm so sorry."3  
  
~I know you can't stay   
a part of you will never ever go away   
your heart will stay   
I'll make a wish for you   
and hope it will come true  
that life will just be kind   
to such a gentle mind   
if you loose your way   
think back on yesterday   
remember me this way   
remember me this way~  
  
3 "I'm sorry I have to leave Lizzie." Gordo said kissing Lizzie lightly on the forehead.  
Lizzie nodded tears in her eyes, as she watched Gordo pull his shirt over his head. Just the evening before the two bestfriends had made love. Both figured the other did it out of pity. Lizzie thought Gordo pitied her because of Ethan and Miranda kissing. Gordo thought it was because Lizzie pitied him for Megan breaking off their engagement. Neither one realized that they shared the same feeling for each other. "Goodbye Lizzie." Gordo whispered before walking out of the room.  
Lizzie walked over to the window and watched Gordo get into his car. "I hope you get everything you truly want out of life David Gordon." Lizzie whispered softly letting the unchecked tears run down her face and drop on the windowsill.  
Gordo looked up into the hotel he could see Lizzie's dim outline against the window. "Remember me for always Lizzie McGuire." Gordo whispered before slipping into his car.  
"Remember me this way Gordo." Lizzie whispered before moving away from the window.3  
  
~I don't need us to see   
the love you bring to me   
no matter where I go   
and I know that you'll be there   
for ever more a part of me   
your everywhere~  
  
3 Lizzie gazed lovingly at the babies laying in each of her arms. She had missed Gordo so much everyday since he left for college that morning so long ago. Now though for the first time in 9 months the ache was dulled. As she stared at the two people babies they had created. The pain didn't go away completely, but now she had a symbol of Gordo wherever she went. She would devote her life to these children. And the love she felt for their father would filter back to them a hundred fold. 3  
  
Gordo and Lizzie danced like that for a long time, neither one more, both wondering how they had come so far. As the song ended Gordo gazed softly into Lizzie's eyes, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Gordo asked softly.  
Lizzie felt her breath catch in her throat, swallowing she whispered, "I don't know why don't you kiss me and we will find out."  
Gordo kissed her softly, Lizzie kissed back, it was long before the two were passionately kissing. It wasn't long before the two found their way to the couch, Gordo kissing every inch of Lizzie's face and neck, Lizzie hands were exploring the muscles of Gordo's chest and back. Suddenly the door rattled and Lizzie and Gordo struggled to untangle before her children walked in the door.   
When Matt, Taylor and Jordan walked in they found Lizzie and Gordo sitting on the couch, slightly flustered. The twins didn't' seem to notice anything though.   
"You guys are back early. How'd tutoring go?" Lizzie asked, smoothing her skirt.  
"Fine." Matt said before moving towards Gordo, "Hey Gordo it's been a long time."  
Gordo shook Matt's hand, "Good to see you Matt."  
"Gordo I would like you to meet my children, Gordo this is Taylor and Jordan. Taylor, Jordan this is a friend of mine from my childhood David Gordon."  
"Very nice to meet you Mr. Gordon." Taylor said reaching out her hand to shake Gordo's. Gordo gazed at the child's hand in his, the exact same skin color, eye color and hair color. Gordo's eyes connected with Lizzie's.  
"You know I think I owe Taylor and Jordan an ice cream cone. Mind if I take them to get some ice cream Lizzie?" Matt asked quickly.  
Lizzie shot a thankful look at her younger brother, "Sure it's Friday night. Go for it."  
When the kids were gone Gordo was finally able to speak again, "Why didn't you tell me about them Lizzie?"  
Lizzie looked at the floor, "Because. I know you didn't really love me like that! We were just bestfriends! Two teenagers who got to carried away on graduation night! What was the point of telling you? I was able to provide for them." Lizzie's hand swept the apartment, "I am able to give them everything they need. I knew you wanted to go on and do big things. As your bestfriend I was protecting you. I wanted you to go on and make something of your life! Not be worried about being a father at 19."  
"You were a mother at 19." Gordo responded, it sounded stupid to his ears but he was so stunned he couldn't think of anything else.  
"It was different. When you walked out of that hotel room, you took a part of my heart with you that night. With the twins I was able to get that part of my heart back, along with more." Lizzie turned away from Gordo.  
"Lizzie I-" Gordo lay a hand on Lizzie's shoulder.  
"Gordo please just leave. I don't want your pity anymore. I don't want the twins to see me like this either please just leave."  
Lizzie didn't turn around until she heard the door slam shut. She walked over to the window and stared out watching Gordo, walk towards his car, and get in. This time he didn't turn around.  
  
Lizzie hurried towards the bathroom sobbing the whole way. She made it into the bathroom just in time. She lost everything she had eaten recently, she had been crying so hard it had made her sick. When there was nothing left in her stomach and nothing left to cry.  
Lizzie rinsed her mouth, brushed her teeth, took off her make-up, changed into her pajamas and she was about to slid into bed when the doorbell rang.   
'The kids probably don't have their key.' Lizzie thought to herself before sliding out of bed.  
Lizzie pulled open the door to find Gordo standing there, "I couldn't leave Lizzie. I just couldn't. Lizzie don't you know that I love you more than anything else?"   
Lizzie through her arms around Gordo, "Don't leave me again please. Don't ever leave me again."   



End file.
